Naruto The Autobot
by zzdragon
Summary: What if at the Valley of the End Naruto & Sasuke was transwarp to the world of Transformers
1. New world & New body

**Chapter 1: A new world and A new body**

Dinobot island

Inside a crater if some one look they can see a body but not a human body it is a robot body but this is not a earth robot for people that know it is a Cybertronian but not a normal one some have a red face symbol that is the symbol of the Autobots they are the ones who sworn to protect life and live on the planet Cybertron but what most don't know for the other half of Cybertronian They are know as the Decepticons they who are believe that the most powerful will be their leader and that they should rule Cybertron,but this one have no symbol on it's blue & orange body {A/N: Just like the Constructicons from Transformers Animated.} and on it's face are three whisker marks this was the sight that no ones seen then a beam of light come to the body after that three shadow have come over the body.

"Hey guys do you know him?"a little girl ask.

the others look to each other and just shook their heads.

"So what are we going to do with him?"a old red & white mech ask.

"Ratchet for now you should scan him while he is still in stasis after that I do not know."a red & blue mech said.

As Ratchet is starting to scan the unknow mech as he was doing that three vehicles is coming to them one of them is a yellow compact police car the one in the back is a green SWAT truck and the last one is a black & gold police motorcycle but they do not have drivers then the mech optics shot open the car & truck transform into their robot mode them saw that the mech was scaning both a fossil of a Veloci Raptor and the motorcycle after a flash of light then the mototrcycle turn into it's robot mode the red and blue mech turn around to check that the other three are okay "Bumblebee ,Bulkhead,Prowl are you three all right?"the red & blue mech ask.

"Well I am all here so good to go."Bumblebee said.

"Yep I'm good too."Bulkhead said.

"I believe so it just scan my vehicle mode."Prowl said but he feel a deep sadlist come from the crater then he walk to it after the flash die down he take a good look at the body it look like a triple changer just like Blitzwing but this one only have one vehicle mode it look just like his vehicle mode the last one like a dinosaur but he do not know what is it then Ratchet was done scaning the bot he sayed"Well he still online we should take him back to the base with us last time that we did not take some bots with us back to the base they have part of the city on fire!"

Everyone can recall the Dinobots doing that and just like that Ratchet turn into his vehicle mode he as load the bot in Prowl see the fossil then he turn to the girl and ask"Sari what dinosaur is that?"Sari turn to see the fossil that Prowl was pointed at"A Veloci Raptor I know same people called it the ninja of dinosaurs."she tell Prowl and get into Bumblebee they dive off but Prowl was thinking about the new bot.'I wonder how did he get here our scaner did not pick up on no transwarp signal and Autobots can't fly but what was that sadilst I feel it have to walt.'

######

Meanwhile inside of a abandoned mine

In this adandoned mine is the Decepticons base so far there are Blitzwing the triple changer a decepticon that can turn into a jet or tank and still have his robot mode after him is Lugnut one of Megatron's most loyal servants and a powerful con yes but a smart con he isn't his devastating punch can make that up be side that his hammer is all most powerful as Megatron's dual swords his vehicle mode is a retro-futuristic bomber plane the last one is the Lord of the Decepticons himself Megatron his fusion cannon can blow up a part of a Autobot base his dual swords can cut through most all alloies he can turn into a dual-rotored helicopter, Today they are finishing up their base then the alarm sounded they look at the computer screen it showed them that there is a unknown signal with in 55 miles outside their base"Lord Megatron there is a unknown energy signal 55 miles outside of our base shall I eliminat it?"Lugnut ask Megatron then Blitzwing face change to crazy"Ha ha ha let bring it here and see what make it tik can we?"he as well Megatron thought about it for three nanoclick after that he made his choose"Lugnut you and Blitzwing will see what it is and if it's an Autobot spy than destroy the bot before it can tell the rest of the Autobots my plant but if it's look like a bot we can use then bring the bot here so i will see what good use for and if it's a piece of the Autobots ship then we can use so go!"Megatron command both quick transformed to their flight mode and heading to the location after three minuters of fly they transformed back to robot mode they look at what give off the energy signal Megatron is right it is a bot one with out a symbol and from the looks it is a mech his armor colors are blue & cream white but his head is black then slowy it open his eyes at that Blitzwing went into his tank mode at the unknown mech scan Blitzwing's tank mode after a other flash the mech now look like have a vehicle mode{A/N: he look like Brawl from Transformers War for Cybertron}"No more of this let take the bot to Lord Megatron so he can pick what to do with this bot."Lugnut said as he transformed to his plane mode and his hooks come out then Blitzwing now in his robot mode walk over and take the hooks tie them to the mech Lugnut take off then Blitzwing face change to cold and look at the spot where the mech was at and he will copy one lazy ninja clan'Mmm I think things are about to get really troublesome for now on.'he thought to himself.

#####

In a world were here are no Cybertronians of any type but here are two type of human one half can use a type of lifeforce energy knew is chakra with it they can summon beasts to help them in battle also use the powers of nature itself as other things as well but the last half is just normal human in a village a blonde woman she is wearing a light gray top with a green coat and light gray green pants she was weighting for two ninjas to come back with a ninja that had try to leave in this world any ninja that leave their villages are put to death or bring back alife but the first team all but one memory have return the rest of the team are in the hospital then her office door open to see that it is a man with gray silver hare he is wearing a blue ninja suit with a green vests and a headband with a leaf symbol on it covering his left eye he walk up to her desk he look at her with his uncover eye"I'm sorry lady Tsunade but there is no sign of them but I feel a great power even more powerful than the fox times ten and I found a crystal with the same power that had been there."said man take a blue crystal out of a one of his vests pockets the woman now know as Tsunade look at the crystal she turn to the man and pick up the crystal and hand it back to him"Kakashi take this to R&D and see if they can see what this crystal can do if they can foun a way to use it then we can bring them back both of them."Tsunade said Kakashi take the crystal to where Tsunade say.


	2. What is going on?

{Autobots base}

Ratchet was done looking over the mech he enter the Living room the rest of the team was at so far Bumblebee with Bulkhead and Sari are on the couch Prowl was standing next to the door of the medical bay Optimus was at the monitors looking over some data"So how is he?"Sari ask Ratchet look back at the medical bay"For now he is okay but I know how he got here."all heads in the room turn to the med-bot"After I run a aother scan on him and I think when the AllSpark had dispersed it must have created a vortex where he was at...""Aaaaaa!"before Ratchet can finish they hear a scream coming from the medical bay

{After Ratchet had leave}

on a medical slab the mech have a dream about what happened to him.

{_Flash Back_}

At the Valley of The End in this valley there two statues one of them is the statue of the First Hokage and the last one is the statue of Madara Uchiha at the middil a flash of white light if some one see that two boys one of them is a golden blonde spiky hair boy,lively blue eyes and he have whisker marks on both of his cheeks he wore a bright orange and blue jacket, pants combo and the leaf headband some people know him as Naruto Uzumaki the last boy was his best friend Sasuke Uchiha both of them use their most powerful jutsu but then the white turn to blue"Sasuke what happening?"Naruto ask"I don't know."then both hear a voice"**Well I want to live so I have to save both of you and can get back at my brothers in this world later but for now my older brother I will take care of him**!"they enter the vortex and last thing both see each-other heading away from the other.

{_End FlashBack_}

Then Naruto wake up he open his eyes see that his body is now differentso far his colors are the same but before he can see what more he have tranformed into some type of lizard and he let out a scream then he see that are six others had come the room five of them look like they are made out of metal but there is a little girl'Okay so I am not in Fire country no more.'he thought to himself"So what your name?"the girl ask"Uzumaki Naruto."he answer"Hey guys didn't tell me that there is a Japan on Cybertron?"she ask"What is Japan?"the six robots ask"What but you said your name like some one from Japan would."she said."I think some explanation are in need."A blue & red bot said.

{A half hour later}

"so let me see if I get this right you're from a world where there are no Cybertronians and 1/3 of the humans are ninjas and you had a demon fox seal inside of you but saided fox is not seal and you have no idea there it is."Prowl said."That right but I know he was takin about the other demons in my world but this 'older brother' I have no idea he is."Naruto said"I do"all heads turn to Ratchet"I thought it just a legend but this so-called demon is not a demon to us he is the Fallen!"the rest of the Autobots was shock but for both Sari & Naruto didn't know"Who the Fallen?"they ask then Optimus take over"The Fallen was a Prime but let me start at the beginning."

{_Story Flash Back_}

_"Before Autobots or Decepticons we was just Cybertronians and our leaders was the 11 original Primes they lead us into a golden age"all mechs & femmes are happy at a building here nine mechs and two femmes can be see looking over that all bots"At one of their meeting they want to send ships to other worlds to show that we are a peaceful race so far every thing was going well"on difference planets the first ten Primes have done their jobs well"But one of them wanted more he want to rule the universe so he pland to use a legendy item named'The Matrix of Leadership'."A dark orange mech with red optics the mech body was screaming of power the mech turn to see a small__orange Saturn like device with handles the mech try to take it then was stop by a spear the mech turn it head to see the nine others"But the others Primes stop him from trying then a battle for the Matrix break out!"all ten Primes was fighting the one that throw the spear run to the spear and grabbed the spear then run it through the dark orange mech's left shoulder as a sand yellow mech use a drill to break off the dark orange mech's right leg sayed mech use his whip hit that mech in the head."but The Fallen was stronger than his brothers!"The Fallen his power over fire to keep his brothers back"So they had no choice but to put him in a different world."a mech use his power to open a __vortex__ behide The Fallen as the others push The Fallen into the __vortex__"In the ultimate sacrifice,eight of them gave their lives to seal The Fallen away but one stay behide to protect both Cybertron & the Matrix."one mech stand by the Matrix._

{_End Story Flash Back_}

"So why do they call it 'The Matrix of Leadership'?"Naruto ask.

"Because legend say that who have the Matrix is the Leader of all Cybertronians with it have the collective wisdom of the Primes and is named a true Prime themself, but today the name of Prime is just a rank but some say that the oldest is still around waiting for the next Prime."Ratchet tell them.

They tell Naruto about them and he tell them what lead up to how he get there"Tell me Optimus did one of them have power over sand?"Naruto ask"Yes one does have that power why do you ask?"Optimus ask back"Well I fight against him in my world he was a little bit nuts?"Optimus & Ratchet look at each-other"He most be the one that had his processor damage when The Fallen..."

"Wait the other eight Primes are still alive?"then Ratchet cut Optimus off all eyes was on Naruto"Oh yeah I forget to tell you guys beside from The Fallen,the other eight are seald as well but I just know one other than me his name is Gaara and he live in the Hidden Sand Village as for the rest you have to talk with Granny back in my world."some of the Autobots had stars in their optics not only to see a legend but to talk as well had five Autobots daydreaming but for one he feel like his dreams in come true to be a human even for a bit then Sari break them out of their daydreams"I'm sorry me and Bumblebee have to go to work now."at that Bumblebee transform into his car mode"Oh by the way can some one teach me how to do that?"Naruto ask"I will teach you how to transform and you will need a new name your old one you can still use when you are human again."Optimus said Naruto think about it for four minutes then a name come to him"Star Saber."than Naruto say what his new name will be some thing come to Optimus a lost membery.

{_Flash back}_

Optimus was just a sparkling and in a room and play with two other mech one of them colors was red&yellow he look like had a pair of wings and he was play with a toy bow and arrows the last one look like Naruto but his colors are red,white as for his head it is blue with out the whisker marks that one was play with a toy sword"Hey Orion,Star?"the red&yellow mech ask"Yes Hot Rod?"Both ask back"Do you both think that our male creator will be okay?"Hot Rod ask Orion look to Star but before he can say some thing they heard a sound Star was the first one go see what was happening"STAR SABER!?"Orion&Hot Rod shout they go after him them see theirs male creator and a vortex behide him then a grapple hook get Star Saber and pull him in the vortex then theirs male creator pick up both Orion&Hot Rod and take them to chambers the creator put Hot Rod inside of one and close it then he put Orion in the last one"I will try to get your brother back and if I can't both you & Hot Rod will be in stasis for as long for me to bring peace to our home remember my son we will be together again."after that Orion close his optics.

{_EndFlash back_}

"No that name isn't you how about 'Speedcuter'?"Bumblebee said after Naruto thought about it for a minute then he smile"Hey you're right so call me Speedcuter."Speedcuter said Optimus look at Speedcuter then he turn to Ratchet"Ratchet you can manage the repairs of the city Speedcuter come we're go to Dinobot island."as he transform and Speedcuter follow him.

{Decepticons Base}

Blitzwing&Lugnut had come back when they have get the mech that Megatron have order them when they have enter the main room where they see Megatron was stand right next to his throne and on it is a mech they both knew as 'The Fallen' Megatron&The Fallen turn to see that Blitzwing&Lugnut had return with a mech"So what are we going to do with him my lord?"Megatron asked The Fallen take a look at the mech"Make sure he don't escape I have plans for him."Lugnut pick up the mech take to a cell.

As Lugnut throw the mech in a cell he walk away as the shield have turn on after the mech but what Lugnut didn't know that this mech is Sasuke Uchiha one of two last members of the Uchiha clan Sasuke open his eyes'Look like I am not at Orochimaru's base but what is going on?"he thought.

{Cybertron at a space dock}

A blue and white ship know as Steel Haven was geting ready to leave as three mechs was bordng it a voice stop them"Ultra Magnus I ask if you will let me and Rodimus Prime's team to come along with you to where Optimus Prime's team is at?"Alpha Trion ask with Rodimus and his team behide him Ultra Magnus look at the group"Are you sure about this?"Ultra Magnus ask Alpha Trion"Yes I am sure I have some business with him and Rodimus."Alpha Trion said Ultra Magnus thought about it for some minutes then they hear Sentinel Prime's voice come out of a speaker"What are two old junkers doing and as that Arrow head with his team and why are they all looking at the ship?"he ask the bot right next to him"SP you have turn on the speaker."the bot said"Uh oh."Sentinel said he look at a computer screen and seen three not so happy faces he was more worry about the older mechs Ultra Magnus turn to Alpha Trion"Yes you may come and you're right about Sentinel maybe when we get there I will give Optimus Sentinel's spot in the Elite Guard."he said then as the ship took off in his room Alpha Trion take out three ancient weapons that are order than the Magnus hammer from his storage space theis weapons are a ax that look like made out of flames{think about the water ax from Bionicle} the next one is a bow in the middle of the bow there are two horns the last one is a sword from the looks it look like a normal Cybertronian broadsword but a master cyber ninja can feel the power come off the blade Alpha Trion take a look out of his window'It's time but be for I die I will see my sons again.'he thought to himself.


End file.
